What is right and what is easy
by hp-Lover-4-Ever
Summary: Ginny's daughter lives in dark times. Secrets are revealed and what happened to Harry? Is he alive? Is he dead? And what is Ginny hiding from her daughter? please read and review!
1. An Unexpected Birthday Suprise

**A/N Ok people I have created another fanfic! Some of my regular viewers are probably yelling at me mentally for me making another fanfic instead of creating another chapter for my other one's but I just had to do this! This came to me in a dream (I know it's strange but bear with me as I explain) this came to me in a dream last night and I just had to start typing it! The idea came in my dream! Not all of it! Just the idea! And I thought maybe you guys might like it! I know some people won't… but that's their problem! Now on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: you actually look at this place and see if I do own HP? Hehehehe… I tricked you! No I do not own HP for all those people who are too dumb to know who owns HP. If you don't know, get a HP book! You'll find it on the cover… it says J.K Rowling! **

Lily sat looking out her cold window. All was quiet. Her mother was in bed, her dog was asleep, along with the rest of the neighbor hood she guessed, and her father was… dead…

Lily was sitting up waiting for her alarm clock to beep the time of the beginning of her birthday.

Lily looked up at her clock.

_2:28… 2 minutes left… _

Lily looked back out the window to see the dirty patch, which was the garden.

Lily, looking back up, saw that it was finally her birthday. She smiled. 11… she was finally 11!

But her smile faltered I wish dad was here… why did he have to go? Lily thought to herself.

Of course Lily had always been told things about her father. How he always was in trouble at school, how he would have a row with one of his teachers because his teacher apparently despised him, and how he always seemed to have a heart for heroics.

Her mother had said that he was a man with a heart of gold a man who was selfless and always seemed to smile even if he had the weight of the whole on his shoulders.

Even the thought of him made Lily cry. All she wanted in her life was to meet her father, talk to him, play with him, listen to his voice, and see his smile. That was Lily's greatest wish of all… but she knew it would never happen, never.

It was the middle of summer, but the atmosphere was as cold as ice. It was always like that, ever since there has been the Supreme lord.

Her mother had told her that there had been times when the day was so hot that she would be panting and sweating… even if she was lying down.

Lily had never felt that feeling for the heat had stopped coming before she was born.

Lily decided that since she couldn't go to sleep that she would go and get ready for the day.

Lily flicked on the hallway light and walked into the bathroom.

Lily looked at herself for a spilt second more in the mirror than usual, remembering what her mother said about her beautiful emerald green eyes, her mother said that they were just like her fathers.

Her mother had always said that one of her favourite things about Lily's physic was her eyes. Her mother had said that she had loved looking into Lily's father's eyes.

But Lily had always thought that her mother over-exaggerated about her eyes.

Lily the grabbed her small bush and started brushing her long thick messy red-hair. She sighed as she brushed her hair knowing that her hair will never stay down properly.

After a few minutes she looked quickly into her mother's bedroom and was surprised to see her mother sitting bolt upright.

She noticed that her mother must have been crying for she noticed small tears in the corner of her mother's eyes.

Ginny smiled when she saw her daughter arrive "Hey Lily, happy birthday!" Ginny opened her arms out wide waiting for Lily to run into her out-stretched arms. As Lily did what Ginny expected, Ginny realized what she must do.

"Lily I have something to tell you…" Ginny hesitated. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. She really didn't want to tell Lily so soon.

"Lily I have something to tell you… it's about yo-" But before Ginny could finish Molly came into the room.

"Ginny, what are you doing up so early in the morning?" Molly then noticed that Lily was in the room too "Lily happy birthday dear!" Mrs. Weasley then placed Lily in one of her great bear hugs and added "Lily, did you wake your mother up?"

Ginny shook her head at her mother "No mother, we were just talking, I was already awake…" Ginny had forgotten that her parents had come to stay with them for Lily's birthday.

Thank you mother… at least I don't have to tell Lily right now… Thank you for intruding…

Mrs. Weasley looked at her daughter and her granddaughter suspiciously; no matter how old Ginny maybe Mrs. Weasley will always treat her like a child.

Ginny nodded to Mrs. Weasley "Go back to bed mother…"

Mrs. Weasley looked like he was about to refuse "Please…" Said Ginny more strongly than before.

Mrs. Weasley turned around and went back down the hallway to the guestroom obeying her daughter's command.

Lily looked at her mother as Ginny sighed, "Mum what were you saying?" said Lily tentatively.

Ginny looked worn out as she spoke to her daughter "Later Lily… later…"

Ginny then fell asleep against her pillows without even noticing her action.

Lily took it as a sign to leave and to ask her mother about it later on in the day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was 6 in the morning when Lily took it as a sign that it was reasonable to leave her bedroom.

Lily crept into the living room expecting to see no one in the room. She was badly mistaken. In the room there was her mother looking teary-eyed and regretful, her aunty Hermione, her uncle Ronald and her grandparents.

They all looked up when they saw Lily enter. Lily was surprised to see her aunty and uncle here so early in the morning. It seems her aunty and uncle were thinking the same thing about Lily, they both had shocked faces of disbelief at seeing Lily up so early in the morning, they obviously had forgotten that Lily was always an early riser.

Lily looked at her aunty and uncle ready to spring a whole load of questions on them when, surprisingly her mother interrupted "Lily," she said attentively "There is something I need to tell you…" Ginny looked at her parents before she went on, Arthur gave a little nod with his head making her go on "I have to tell you something, Lily. Please sit down."

Ginny offered her daughter the seat opposite her.

Lily complied and sat in the chair feeling tense as she put herself on it, her mother never said those words unless it was something important.

Ginny continued, "Lily, I'm afraid that I haven't been completely honest with you…" Ginny hesitated again, tears falling down by the hundred "I'm really sorry Lily for not telling you this earlier, I just couldn't do it… until I was sure… look Lily… you have a… a… a… gift…" Ginny said lamely.

Lily didn't know what her mother was on about "what do you mean mum?"

Ginny looked at her older brother and Hermione hoping that they could help with the explaining. They seemed to understand Ginny's look and they both shook their heads, no.

Ginny then turned to her parents. Molly looked like she was going to comply but Arthur gave her a stern look. They then both shook their heads in unison, no.

Ginny had finally given in; Lily had the right to know after all.

"Lily, you have a gift." Ginny said more sternly "Lily, before I go on I-I-I-I am really sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, you see, I was afraid… I was afraid…" Ginny went to hold her daughters hand and Lily let her, she did say that whatever it was, she was sorry.

Ginny then took a deep breath and said as fast as the speed of light "Lilyyorawich" was how her wording came out.

Lily froze "mum, what did you say? I didn't catch that." Ginny looked like she was kicking her self internally.

Ginny took one last deep breath "Lily, your… a-a-a… a witch…"

"WHAT!"

**A/N hehehehe… aren't I evil? I gave you a cliffy! Well it was revenge for all the countless occasions that I have read a fanfic and there has been a cliffy. I bet one of your fanfics has a cliffy and for those who can't be stuffed to make a fanfic, you should try it; I find that it helps me with my anger… I know that's strange but it's true. And now for reviews! Come on! I know you guys want to! It will make me happy that someone enjoys my fanfic and that I should go on and also you get the good feeling of making someone feel special (even if they aren't special it is still nice to do that!). Well until next time, **

**Hp-Lover-4-Ever! **


	2. Secrets

**AN. Wow it's been an age since ****I**** started this fanfic. Sorry about that guys. There is a very good explanation for that and although this might seem lame but it is very true... and that is that I have been very busy. Well anyways here is chapter two and I am plan****n****ing on doing chapter 3 very soon. Ok well anyway... Enjoy!**

Ginny froze. What was she meant to do? She knew it was going to be difficult but she never thought it would turn out like this.

Lily didn't even move. She just stood there. She had no expression painted on her face. There was just emptiness. She then did a thing her mother never thought she would react to in a situation like this. Lily started to laugh. Ginny looked on at her daughter astonished. "Ha-ha... THAT is so funny! Good one mum! Me a witch? Where did you get that joke from? Must've got it off Uncle Fred and George! They are the only guys to come up with a thing like that!"

Ginny just stared no hint of a joke playing across her face. She then agonisingly looked towards her brother and Hermione. Ron didn't even dare look at her, while Hermione just looked directly into her eyes, showing no inclination of helping.

Ginny then took a deep breath and then said in a tone she hoped was even "No Lily, this is no joke. I am serious."

Lily looked at her mother, her laughter failing to keep up with her as her mother continued on looking at her gravely. "Mum come on! You can't be serious! You just can't be!" Ginny continued on looking at Lily in the same way. Lily then looked at Hermione, Ron and Mr and Mrs Weasley. "Come on tell me that she is joking!" None complied. Lily gaped, her mouth wide as if she was attempting to catch flies. "You guys can't be serious!" Her good humour now gone as she looked at everyone in turn. Her uncertainty then became anger "No, no, no! You're all just trying to pull my leg! Please tell me I'm right! Please! DON'T JUST STAND THERE, SPEAK TO ME!"

Everyone stood still as they watched Lily through a vase that was on a nearby table which then crashed leaving only shards of the once beautiful vase. However when Lily went to throw a gold plated candlestick Hermione finally moved and said "That's enough." She only said it in a whisper but that whisper was as strong as a violent yell. Lily froze in mid swing.

Hermione spoke once again this time more loudly "Now we know you are angry at your mother but in fact you shouldn't be angry with just her. It is all our faults for not telling you at the right time, we should have been frank with you at the very beginning."

Lily put down the candlestick and sat her self back down "So-so-so it is true..." Lily knew her aunty Hermione, and she knew that Hermione never joked, well not intentionally anyway.

Ron then stood up from his seat knowing that Ginny was too stunned to do anything, let alone say anything "Yes Lily it is true. It has been true ever since you were born. You see, the thing is our family, you, me, aunty Hermione, your mum, your grandparents, all of us, we are... we are... we are all witches and wizards."

Lily sat her heart thumping, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Ginny smiled weakly "Well as I said before, we were scared, we were afraid for your safety."

"And why should you be?!" Lily said her words bursting out like venom now. Arthur then looked Lily straight in the eye, "Well because we unlike you Lily, we know that if the supreme lord ever found out about you and us. We would all be in great danger. There aren't many more of our kind out there still. Those that there are work for him. And if he ever found out our whereabouts or if we were still alive, he would hunt us down and kill us without a second thought. Oh yes," He said seeing Lily's incredulous face "He would kill the smallest of the smallest of babies if he knew they were a witch or wizard that wouldn't go on his side. He cares nothing for innocence. He knows no mercy, he cares nothing for it. Anything that is living or breathing is seen as a threat to him."

Lily looked at her grandfather in a new light "No. Why? What could make a person so cruel?" Arthur smiled with an air of hatred "A person who knows nothing of love. A person so lonely that he has nothing to look forward to. A person..." He paused here, as if rethinking what he was a bout to say "A person who has nothing to look forward to. That's the type of person he is."

Lily shook her head "No, I knew he is a bad man, but he can't kill innocent babies." "Oh he could, and he will." This time however it wasn't Arthur that spoke but Ron. His vice filled with anger, distrust and what sounded like disappointment? Lily shook off this thought and looked at her uncle patiently as he took a moment to pause. Ginny looked at her brother uncertain what to do next. But it wasn't Ron that responded but Hermione, giving a nod as if this nod would say everything that needed to be said. Ginny the said "Why don't I just show you." Ginny then took out what looked like an average stick and muttered some incoherent word, and as she did the shattered vase was put back together before her eyes. Lily stared astonish as the vase was put back together like magic... no wait it WAS magic.

Lily smiled amazed "How did you do that? I know t was by magic, but how? Can you teach me? Can you just use any type of stick? How does it work?" Ginny smiled weakly at her daughter "In all good time."

Lily looked at her mother again. She had a feeling that her mother was still keeping her in the dark about something. Lily then said quietly to the table at large "And-and are my cousins witches and wizards as well?"

Molly looked at Lily and said softly "Yes... yes they are too."

"And do they know they are?"

Ginny turned to her daughter "No... No they don't."

Silence filled the room as everyone reflected on the past hour. Lily looked outside at the now risen sun. _I'm a... I'm a witch._ And as this thought came to her, she could distinctly hear a person thudding down the stairs.

"Their awake." This was all that Molly needed to say. Everyone knew who she was talking about. And a few moments later Lily's cousin, Georgina came into the room saying "Happy Birthday Lily!"

**AN. Hummm... ****I**** don't really like this chapter in some places but since ****I**** haven't updated anything for what seems like an age, I will update this anyways. I'm very sorry for the lack of updates for about almost a year but I've been very busy. I hope you like the chapter more than I like it! Please review!**

**Hp-Lover-4-Ever**


End file.
